


Snowball's Chance

by SymbioticAntithesis



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, fallen!cas, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbioticAntithesis/pseuds/SymbioticAntithesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is warm and comfortable in bed, but Dean tries to persuade him to join him outside in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball's Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work today. Whoops.

"Cas, wake up."

The former angel mumbled grumpily and burrowed further into the sheets, his messy dark hair the only part of him visible. Dean rolled his eyes, fighting a smile.

"C’mon, Cas. It’s snowing."

"It’s too early, Dean," he whined pulling the blankets to completely cover him.

"It’s ten, man. Not that early." Dean poked the Cas-lump who jerked away from the prodding finger. Cas growled in warning, but Dean persisted.

"Deeeeaaan."

"It’s _snowing_ , Cas. You were so damned excited last year.”

"That was last year. This year, I want to stay in bed where it’s _warm_ and sleep until noon.”

Dean huffed and contemplated his options, staring at his lazy and stubborn boyfriend and decided that he wasn’t above bribery. He was never above bribery. Hell, Cas bribed him all the damned time, so Dean didn’t feel the slightest bit guilty.

"I’ll make frittata for breakfast."

Cas shifted, and Dean grinned, knowing that he had Cas’ attention now.

"And burgers for lunch."

Cas peeked out from beneath the blankets, looking over his shoulder to fix Dean with a look. ”That’s not fair,” he said, eyes baleful, lips turned down in a pout.

"I’ll make crème brûlée, too.”

Cas groaned, collapsing back onto the sheets. ”Dean Winchester, you are evil.”

Dean laughed, “No, I just know you.”

Cas sat up, and looked Dean up and down. ”So do I.”

Dean swallowed, recognizing that look. ”Seriously, Cas? You want sex, but don’t want to go outside in the snow.”

"The snow is _cold_ ,” Cas complained. ”Whereas having sex means staying in bed and being _warm_.”

"You’re impossible."

"I learned from the best."

"You sure about that?" Dean asked, amused.

Cas extricated himself from the sheets and crawled over to Dean, pushing him back down onto the bed and straddling his hips. He leaned in and kissed Dean, heated yet gentle. ”Yes,” Cas said against his lips. ”I’m sure.”

Dean let out a breathy laugh. ”You’re one hell of a distraction, Cas.”

"That was my intention," he said as he peppered kisses down Dean’s neck.

Dean groaned but made no move to stop him. ”We’re still going out later,” he declared valiantly.

“ _Later_ ,” Cas said, humor in his voice, his fingers dancing across Dean’s ribs.

“ _Later_ , which doesn’t mean _tomorrow_ or _late afternoon_ ,” Dean said, curling his fingers into Cas’ bedhead and tugging gently so he could look him in the eye. ”All right?”

Cas pouted but nodded, conceding. ”All right, Dean. Now may I get back to ravishing you?”

Dean laughed, “By all means, Cas. By all means.”

Needless to say, they didn’t get out of bed for a while.


End file.
